20 listopada 1995
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? (w tym: Kalendarium XX wieku / Sportowa apteka) 7.45 V.I.P. - rozmowa Jedynki 8.00 "Moda na sukces" (152) - serial prod. USA 8.30 Jadą, idą dzieci drogą - teleturniej dla dzieci 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Mama i ja - program dla mamy i trzylatka 9.25 Domowe przedszkole 9.50 Gimnastyka: Moje dziecko jest zdrowe 9.55 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.05 "Doktor Quinn" (48) - serial prod. USA (powt.) 10.50 Muzyczna Jedynka 11.00 Programik dla zwierzątek 11.20 Małe spojrzenie 11.30 Korzenie 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.15 Indeks - telewizyjny magazyn finansowy To jest historia 12.45 "Bezlitosna kamera": "Ten drugi - spór o radio" 12.55 "Pojazdy pancerne Aliantów" (2) - film dok. 13.25 Siła tradycji 13.40 "Historia kołem się toczy" (6): Polonez, czyli Teraz Polska 14.10 Czy wiesz, że... 14.15 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej: Obrona Helu 1939 (4) 14.35 Tajna historia ZSRR: Kanał śmierci 14.50 Program dnia 15.00 Dla młodych widzów: Drgawy 15.30 "Moda na sukces" (152) - serial prod. USA (powt.) 16.00 Dla młodych widzów: Alternativi 16.25 Dla dzieci: Śmieciosztuka 16.50 Kalendarium XX wieku 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Forum. Dzień po wyborach - Karol Małcuzyński rozmawia z politykami (audiotele: 0-70005011 opcka nr 1, 0-70005012 opcja nr 2) 18.10 "Murphy Brown" (39/52) - serial prod. USA 18.35 Program jublieuszowy: Gdy serce ściska ból 19.00 Wieczorynka (filmy przyrodnicze dla przedszkolaków) 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Teatr Telewizji: Arnold Wesker: "Korzenie" - spektakl telewizji angielskiej (1991 r.) 22.00 Puls dnia 22.15 Tydzień prezydenta 22.25 MdM, czyli Mann do Materny, Materna do Manna 22.50 Gliny - magazyn policyjny 23.05 Wiadomości 23.25 Mistrzowie kina: Elia Kazan "Ameryka, Ameryka" (2) - film fab. prod. USA 0.45 Tam, gdzie powrócisz - reportaż 0.55 Przeboje Bogusława Kaczyńskiego: Inna Archipowa - królowa rosyjskiej opery 1.55 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Sport - telegram 7.20 Poranny magazyn Dwójki (w tym Dziennik krajowy / Gość poranny) 7.50 Akademia zdrowia Dwójki - prog. sport.-rekreacyjny 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 "Mork i Mindy" (17/22) - serial komediowy prod. USA 9.00 Świat kobiet (audiotele: 0-70005077) 9.30 "Dzikie horyzonty" (6): "Raj na ziemi" - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 9.55 "Pan Magoo": "Gangsterzy" - ser. anim. prod. USA 10.00 "Krzyżówka 13-latków" - program dla dzieci 10.25 Familiada - teleturniej (powt.) 10.50 Skrzydła bliżej marzeń 11.20 Wspólnota w kulturze - Fryburskie witraże Józefa Mehoffera 11.50 "Wielkie imperium Mongołów" (5-ost.) "Dziedzictwo wiekiego państwa" - ser. prod. japońskiej 12.50 Akademia zdrowia Dwójki - program sportowo-rekreacyjny (powt.) 13.00 Panorama 13.20 "Hardcastle and McCornick" (17/20) - serial 14.10 Clipol: Formacja Nieżywych Schabuff - Day 14.40 Muzyczne nowości Dwójki 14.55 Powitanie 15.00 "Przygody Speeda Błyskawicy" (11/13) "Świt mutantów" - serial anim. prod. USA 15.30 Sportowe hobby 16.00 Magazyn militarny 16.30 Magazyn piłkarski Gol (audiotele 0-70025251-5) 17.00 "Niespokojne sumienie" (1) - film dok. prod. USA 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 19.05 Koło fortuny - teleturniej 19.35 "Krzyżówka 13-latków" - program dla dzieci (powt.) 20.00 "Żarty na bok" (3/6) - serial prod. angielskiej 20.30 Auto - magazyn motoryzacyjny 21.00 Panorama 21.35 "Przystanek Alaska" (11/22) - serial prod. USA 22.25 Ogród sztuk 23.00 "Szepty wiatru" - film dokumentalny Franca de Peny 23.30 Wołanie o pomoc 24.00 Panorama 0.05 Koncert muzyki polskiej w wyk. Radiowej Orkiestry Symfonicznej pod dyr. Wojciecha Michniewskiego 0.55 Zakończenie programu Tele 3 Katowice 5.00 Dzień dobry, tu Aktualności - prog. informacyjny 7.00 TV Polonia - retransmisja programu satelitarnego 9.00 Poranek z Telewlzlą Katowice - mag. stud.-film. 11.00 Program dnia 11.05 Namiętność - telenowela prod. wenezuelskiej 11.35 Dziś w Teletrójce (powt.) 12.00 Aktualności (1) 12.05 Dlaczego zginął prokurator? - dramat obyczajowy prod. włoskiej (powt.) 12.55 Zjednoczenie Berlina - program dok. (powt.) 13.45 Niezwykły świat wytwórni Hammer - serial dokumentalny 14.20 Rock kwadrans 14.35 Kleks - program dla dzieci 15.00 Aktualności (2) 15.05 Program dnia 15.10 Maluchy (20) - serial rysunkowy dla dzieci 15.35 Król Artur i rycerze okrągłego stołu (8) - serial rysunkowy prod. amer.-franc. 16.00 Miód i pszczoły (101) - franc. serial dla młodzieży 16.35 Dziś w Teletrójce 16.50 Sport 17.20 Cristal - telenowela prod wenezuelskiej 18.00 Gosć dnia 18.10 Aktualności (wyd. główne) 18.40 Portrety miast - program przygotowany przez Agencję Reklamy Telewizji KatowIce 18.45 Dziś w Teletrójce: Dziewczyny z westernu - rep. 19.00 Wieczór z Telewizją Katowice - prog. stud.-film. 19.30 Rytmy przyrody (4) - austral. serial dok.-przyrod. 20.05 Melba (4) - serial obyczajowy prod australijskiej 21.00 Poza rok 2000 - program popularnonaukowy 21.45 Rock kwadrans (powt.) 22.00 Aktualności (4) 22.05 Program na wtorek 22.10 Namiętność - telenowela prod. wenez. (powt.) 22.40 Rozmowa tygodnia (powt.) 23.00 Sacrum profanum - mag. chrześcijański (powt.) 23.30 Bufet ekonomiczny 24.00 Historia żywa 0.15 Po wyborach.. 0.30 Podróż do Francji - reportaż 0.45 Wieczór z Telewizją KatowIce (powt.) 1.15 Program nocny 3.30 Babilon - film obyczajowy prod angielskiej (1980) Polsat 8.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 8.30 Klub Lady Fltness 8.40 Richie Rich (25) - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.00 HALOGRA!MY - muzyczna zabawa na zywo 9.20 Ye! Ye! Ye! - program muzyczny dla dzieci 9.30 Wychować Mirandę (3/9) - serial komediowy 10.00 Statek miłości (60) - amer. serial obyczajowy 10.55 Kostka szczęścia - gra zabawa 11.00 Magazyn 11.30 Turbo Trans GRA!MY 12.00 Maski - magazyn 12.30 Sztuka informacji - magazyn 13.00 Jesteśmy - program katolicki 13.30 Tylko dla dam 14.00 Oskar - magazyn filmowy 14.30 Kuba zaprasza 15.00 Kostka szczęścia - gra zabawa 15.05 HALOGR1A!MY - muzyczna zabawa na zywo 15.25 Ye! Ye! Ye! - program muzyczny dla dzieci 15.35 Strachy z Transylwanii (12) - serial animowany dla dzieci 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Twój lekarz - magazyn medyczny 16.45 I wszyscy razem (36/101) - amer. serial komediowy 17.15 Grunt to rodzina (12/13) - amer. serial komediowy 17.40 Kostka szczęścia - gra zabawa 17.45 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 18.15 Mamuśki (34) - amerykański serial komediowy 18.45 Informacje 18.55 Prawo Burke'a (8) - amer. serial sensacyjny 19.50 informacje 20.00 Film na telefon: Wyatt Earp: Powrót do Tombstone - fIlm prod USA (1994 r., 89 min), Włamanie - film prod. francuskiej (1985 r, 108 min) 22.00 informacje i biznes mformacJe 22.20 Życie jak sen (22/52) - amer. serial komediowy 22.45 Egzamin dojrzałości - program rozrywkowy 23.45 Na kazdy temat 0.45 Pożegnanie TV Polonia 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Program dnia 7.15 Piosenki z... 7.30 Rondo alla Polacca - reportaż (powt.) 8.00 Małe Ojczyzny: CHA x 4 (2) - film dok. Stefana Szlachtycza o Chałupach, najmniejszej wsi na Półwyspie Helskim (powt.) 8.30 Śniardwy - film przyrodniczy Jerzego Porębskiego (powt.) 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Program dnia 9.15 ,,5-10-15" - program dla dzieci i młodzieży (powt.) 10.00 "Spółka rodzinna" (11/19) - serial prod. polskiej (powt.) 10.30 Sylwetki: "Profesor dr hab. Antoni Mączak" (powt.) 11.00 7 dni świat 11.30 Przegląd kronik filmowych 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy program informacyjny 12.15 Program dnia 12.20 Premiery satelity: "Limuzyna Daimler-Benz" - film fab. prod polskiej (1983 r , 92 min) (powt.) 14.05 Spotkania z profesorem Wiktorem Zinem 14.25 Rozmowa dnia 14.55 Powitanie, program dnia 15.00 Panorama 15.20 "...swego nie znacie..." - Katalog zabytków - Kościół św. Marii Magdaleny 15.30 Filmy z Niepokalanowa 16.00 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 16.30 Warszawski Magazyn Historyczny 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Przygrywka (1/6): "Nieszczęścia chodzą parami" - serial dla młodych widzów 17.45 Reporterzy Dwójki Przedstawiają: "Odziediczyć serce" - reportaź Barbary Paciorkowsklej o księżnej Elżbiecie Tarkowskiej 18.00 W labiryncie (120-ost.): "Pożegnanie" - serial prod polskiej 18.30 Tropy: Byłem ubekiem - reportaż 19.00 Magazyn kulturalny 19.20 Dobranocka "Opowiadania Muminków": "Order gwiazdy" - film animowany dla dzieci 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Sportowy tydzień 20.20 Czas dla Ciebie: Tomasz Bednarek (sylwetka aktora) 20.40 Spojrzenia na Polskę - program publicystyczny 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Czarne, białe i w kolorze: Tysiąc talarów - film fab. prod. polskiej (1960 r, 95 min) 23.05 Program na wtorek 23.10 Edyta Górniak - live - reportaż o pracy i życiu Edyty Górniak w Londynie 23.40 Przegląd publicystyczny 0.10 Kantaty Jana Sebastiana Bacha w wyk. zespołu Musica Antiqua Koln 0.25 Panorama (powt.) 0.55 Zakończenie programu BBC1 South 6.00 Business Breakfast 7.10 Breakfast News 9.10 The Morning on BBC1 10.00 News 10.30 Good Morning....with Anne and Nick 12.00 News 12.05 Pebble Mill 12.50 South Today; Weather 13.00 One O'Clock News 13.30 Neighbours 13.55 Knots Landing 14.40 The Clothes Show 15.05 Incognito 15.30 Philbert the Frog 15.35 Oakie Doke 15.45 Dear Mr Barker 16.00 Alvin and the Chipmunks 16.15 Phantom 2040 16.35 Grange Hill 17.00 Newsround 17.10 Blue Peter 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News 18.30 South Today 19.00 Telly Addicts 19.30 Watchdog 20.00 EastEnders 20.30 The Thin Blue Line 21.00 Party Political Broadcast 21.05 Nine O'Clock News 21.40 Panorama 22.20 Chef! 22.50 Film 95 with Barry Norman 23.20 Travelling Man 1.00 Weather 1.05 Closedown BBC2 7.00 Breakfast News 7.15 Children's BBC: Lassie 7.35 Children's BBC: The Legend of Prince Valiant 8.00 Children's BBC: Blue Peter 8.25 Songs of Praise 9.00 Daytime on Two 10.00 Children's BBC: Playdays 10.25 Daytime on Two 12.30 Working Lunch 13.00 Daytime on Two 14.00 Children's BBC: Brum 14.15 No Place like Home 15.55 News 16.00 Today's the Day 16.30 Ready, Steady, Cook 17.00 Esther 17.30 Going Going Gone 18.00 Space Precinct 18.45 Top Gear Rally Report 19.00 People's Century: 1939 Total War 19.55 Close Up 20.00 Horizon 20.50 Travel Show Short Cuts 21.00 The X Files 21.45 Kicking and Screaming 22.30 Party Political Broadcast 22.35 Newsnight 23.20 The Art Marathon 23.50 Top Gear Rally Report 0.00 The Midnight Hour 0.30 The Learning Zone